


December 17

by missy3307



Series: Waldo's Wanderings [2]
Category: Where's Waldo - Martin Handford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy3307/pseuds/missy3307
Summary: Waldo continues on his adventures





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the last part! I love you all! <3

I've been running for weeks now. Right now I'm sitting in a dense forest. I should keep moving. Wait. Is that a blue box? It says "Police Public Call Box." Maybe I can seek some shelter there.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup! He found the TARDIS! (Doctor Who) If you have any suggestions, come talk to me on tumblr! it's missy3307


End file.
